This invention relates to a load change-over gear with infinitely variable transmission that includes a power distributing linkage gear and a control gear, preferably made in the form of a hydrostatic unit. The linkage gear comprises planetary gear sets and two linkage shafts on the power take-off side whose rpm's at a control-range boundary of the control gear are equal. In case of an adjustment of the control gear in the direction of control-range boundary, the rpm of one linkage gear will increase steadily and the rpm of the other linkage gear will decrease steadily, allowing the linkage gears to be alternately coupled to the control gear. The linkage gears can be alternately connected via clutches with an input shaft of a superposition gear in which it is possible to superpose on the input shaft rpm an rpm that is in a ratio to the main drive shaft rpm which can be altered constantly or gradually and where a linkage gear of the superposition gear can be coupled directly to the output shaft of the circuit change-over gear.